Elyscia Bergstrom
Background Information Born in Icathia, a small village located toward the South Western part of the sea. Elyscia was an only child raised by father and grandparents. Her mother had passed away during the process of being born, the cause of death being unknown. Throughout the years of living with her father, she had learned how to grow medicinal herbs along with being able to use a bow and arrow, which she had used to hunt for her own food. Being the fact the fact that her mother had passed, Elyscia had done most of the cooking. It was something she had a natural talent for. She wasn't accurate with her shots but continued to get better with practice. From time to time, she does in fact find herself having difficulties hitting her target. When Elyscia turned 10 years old, both of her grandparents fell gravely ill from a strange disease not known to the villagers of Hafnir. After having many herbal remedies given to them, they soon passed as the herbs had done nothing to cure them. Elyscia was devastated and soon stuck to herself, not wanting to make conversation with anyone, not even her own father. At the age of 15, she had found out her mother had passed away during her birthing. Feeling as if she was a burden to her father, she took the forest taking nothing her bow and a quiver full of arrows. The bow she had carried was a simple recurve bow made of ash wood. It's string made from decent quality horse hair. The limbs have been decorated with a thin layer of leather and end in slight curves ornamented with carved decorations. The handle being wrapped in animal hide. The quiver was large and made out of black leather wrapped in vines which was to be worn on her back. In the hands of an trained archer, this bow is capable of firing up to 132 meters while still retaining lethal power. Elyscia had spent years, living in the wilderness hunting for food, and even making her own shelters. One morning as she was just about to continue her travel, she had had heard the cry of a small animal. When she had searched the area, she had come across a small gray pup. Not wanting to leave it on its lonesome, she had decided to having it accompany her on her journey. As time when she had taught it how to hunt along side her, and from its natural instincts it had become her guardian. Elyscia, now at the age of 24, continues travel from village to village with her Wolf companion, Siv (victorious defender) who was just hitting 2 years old. He had gained the name when he had managed to protect Elyscia from several wolves. Siv becoming victorious in the battle with only a few scratches. As she was traveling, she sought refuge at a village located about 120 miles North East of her home where she had become an apprentice to an herbalist named Embla. She had spent the last 4 months learning different types of herbal remedies. This includes healing burns, treating coughs, stomach pains, and headaches. Her stay came short, as she decided to head back to her journey once more. Before departing she was provided with a horse, a black mare that took a liking to her to whom she decided to call Thyra (Like a thunder). Along with Thyra, there was a brown cart which she would be pulling behind her. This would make it easier to carry her hunt around. Elyscia liked to explore, and she had to as she had no where to stay. Until the time came where she found it necessary to settle for a while, which wasn't often, exploring was the only thing she had. She had set off on her newest journey, ready for whatever path she fell on. Personality & Behavior Elyscia is very adventurous, taking a chance at anything she sets her mind to. Despite her being a hunter, she adores animals especially her companions, Thyra and Siv. She is very well mannered, but does have a short temper and won’t hesitate to speak her mind. Elyscia is also very stubborn and thinks she is always right even when its completely wrong. She doesn’t mind being around others, but tends to keep to herself most of the time and rarely speaks unless she is spoken to. Appearance Elyscia had fair skin with light rosy cheeks. Her ginger red hair was slightly wavy and came down to her lower back. Her eyes were a light brown which changed to a yellowish color with a bit of brown in the sunlight. You could catch her wearing an emerald green leather long sleeved top along with leather emerald green pants which had thick leather cords that made crosses on the seams of her pants making her the skin of her thighs visible. On her feet, she’d be wearing black leather boots that came up just below her knees. On her back there would be her black quiver filled with arrows, the fletching being colored blue. Skills Hunting: Elyscia is able to hunt for her own food. Though, her accuracy with a bow still needs some work but most of the time she can hit her target. If she doesn’t hit her mark, Siv would surely get the prey for her. She is also skilled with tracking certain animals and determine whether or not they are worth hunting. Although her navigation, needs some work. She does have Siv to help her out with her survival. '''Cooking: '''As a child, Elyscia was able to cook several dishes with the food she had hunted. She was even able to use the many fruits and vegetables that were also harvested in her home village. Throughout her traveling, she would collect the vegetation that she would find along the way. This includes berries, mushrooms and some herbs made for cooking. '''Medical: '''Elyscia is capable of deciding what herbs are capable of healing what whether it be burns or stomach ache. As a forester, it makes it quite easier for her to find herbs even in the most difficult of places. She has a keen eye for these things. She can also create things that are safe for animals as well. '''Crafting: '''Elyscia can craft her own arrows, along with repair her bow or make a new one if need be using the carving knife that she carries with her. She can also create small shelters to shield her from the weather or for when she needs to camp out for the night. This even includes creating a fire that she can use to keep warm and for cooking. Character Relationships (This section is for you to document your in character relationships. Much like updating the Library. This needs to be updated once a session is complete. It also helps keep a lens on people to make sure they aren't RP'ing incorrectly.) Additional Information Siv gets very defensive over Elyscia and would protect her in anyway possible. He is a very big wolf that comes up to just above her waist. She would also sometimes wear a brown fur cowl to keep her warm during the winter. Role-Play Library Spars/battles * Casual * Storyline * Missions * Training * Approved By: Beacon Category:Characters Category:Females